The backsides of flexible solar generators must be electrically conductive for certain uses to dissipate electrostatic charges. Support films, so-called blankets or panels carrying solar cells, are coated on their backside with conductive material or with electrically conductive support films, such as black kapton (Trademark), are used as carrier panels or blankets. In an array of a flexible solar generator comprising several panels or blankets interconnected by hinges, the electrically-conductive surfaces of the blanket or panel must be electrically interconnected for dissipating static charges. Conventionally flexible conductors are bridging the hinge joints. These flexible conductors or bridging elements can cause the solar generators to fail due to thermal and mechanical stress. Further, such bridging elements add to the costs of the panels due to quality requirements which the installation of the bridging elements must satisfy.
European Patent Publication EP 0,219,734 A2 discloses large area solar power collector panels connected into arrays by hinges which are made of synthetic polymeric material including the hinge pin. For example, the hinge pin is a thin rod of polypropylene having a diameter of about 2 mm to keep the entire hinge flexible for rolling up the panels.
German Patent DE 32 10 312 C3 discloses a flexible, rollable solar generator with hinge connected panels. The hinges are formed by folded over sleeves. Aluminum bushings are glued into the sleeves. A thin flexible hinge pin (7) is inserted into the sleeves to mechanically connect the panels. No electrical connection is formed by this mechanical connection by the flexible hinge pin.